In My Fragile Dreams
by XiaoLing
Summary: Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran are engaged together because their parents are forcing them too. They hate this, but they must go along with it. But as they are falling in love, someone claims that they are the REAL princess Sakura Kinomoto...
1. This is Ridiculous

  
  


AN: Hi! It's me again back with my fifth CCS fic! I kind of took down one of my fics because it was getting no where and I didn't know what the heck to write next X.X Ok, this story is one of my midevil stories like Unwinding Destiny, set back in the time of princesses and princes! I hope you like it and R+R pueeze ;)   


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS/CC or its characters, they belong to CLAMP.   
  
  
  


**In My Fragile Dreams**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 1: This is Ridiculous **   
  
  
  
  


Sakura yawned and stretched her arms as she got out of bed. Today, was her sweet sixteen party and her father had organized a big party for her since she was now officially a young lady. 

"Princess! Are you awake?" Came a voice from outside her bedroom doors. 

Sakura frowned, she wanted to sleep more, but she had to get ready for the party. "Yes, I'm awake." 

Two servant girls came into the room, one carrying a tray of hair accessories, and the other carried a long flowing gown. They smiled at her and started to comb out her long auburn hair and placed tiny little cherry blossom clips along it. 

"You look stunning your highness!" The first servant praised at her work, while the other servant got Sakura into a light pink silk dress with crystal cherry blossoms along the bottom. 

"The dress is a perfect fit! Your majesty will be very pleased!" The second servant beamed. 

Sakura smiled at them both and thanked them for helping her. And as they left, a flying yellow bear came out of Sakura's night table drawer. 

"Kero!" Sakura exclaimed happily. 

"Looking good Sakura-chan!" Kero gave her a big toothy grin. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" 

Sakura giggled, "Not so loud Kero! People will hear you!" 

"Oh well," Kero shrugged. "Remember what I told you last night?" 

Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes, yes! I must remember to bring you desserts from the party including those puff cupcakes that the cook is so good at making." 

"Yeah!" Kero was nearly drooling. 

"Keep that stuff in your mouth," Sakura giggled and went to her balcony to stare down at the kingdom. 

Her father, King Fujitaka, ruled the whole kingdom by himself with the help of some of his advisors and sometimes even her older brother, Prince Touya. Sakura's mother had died when she was three and they had no cure for the sickness, and so she passed on. Sakura frowned sadly. *I wish you could be here mom....* 

Sakura took out something like a telescope, but it was more old fashioned. She raised it to her left eye and she peered out across the green hills. If she squinted, she could sort of make out the lines of their neighboring kingdom, the Li Kingdom. She had never been there, nor have them. And she had never met anyone from there, but she had heard that they were very fierce at times, and very good fighters even the girls. 

"Sakura, what are you looking at?" Kero asked. 

"The Li Kingdom," Sakura replied. "I've heard that they're really mean people! I don't even want to meet them." 

Kero sat on the railing of the balcony. "The Li Kingdom neh? The descendants of Clow Reed..." 

"Clow Reed?! Really?!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Yep kiddo," Kero said. "They're direct descendants of Clow Reed himself. So they all possess magical abilities probably." 

"Like me?" 

Kero nodded, "Like you." 

Sakura placed the telescope back in her drawer, and little did she know that someone had been looking her way too.   
  


Prince Syaoran Li, heir to the throne of the Li Kingdom, stood at his balcony with a telescope raised. He usually didn't like to stand at his balcony and look down upon the kingdom, but today, he had a feeling he wanted too. 

He looked as far as he could, and he could see the lines and shapes of the Kinomoto Kingdom, their neighboring kingdom too. He had heard that they weren't fighters at all, and usually just wanted peace. 

"Weaklings," He muttered. 

But, he didn't need anymore things to worry about. He had turned sixteen since a couple months now, and his mother had wanted him to marry. Except that they just hadn't found the perfect princess for him to marry yet, and he didn't even want to marry. 

"Xiaolang!!!" 

Syaoran sighed anime style as he felt someone pounce on him. It was none other then his distant cousin Meiling Li. She was an oddball of the family, she didn't possess any magical abilities and no one knew why. She just didn't. 

"Get off me Meiling," Syaoran grunted. 

Meiling frowned and got off him with her arms crossed. She was a princess, but quite a jumpy and moody one. "Fine. What were you looking at Xiaolang?" 

"The weaklings," Syaoran replied simply. He knew Meiling knew what he meant by that. 

"Oh that kingdom," Meiling walked over to the balcony. "So, has your mother found anybody for you to marry?" 

Syaoran shook his head, almost happily. "No, and thank god I didn't have to marry you." 

"Hey!" Meiling frowned. Queen Yelan, Syaoran's mother, had first thought that Meiling should be married to Syaoran. But then Syaoran protested greatly and threatened that he would not take the kingdom after his mother's death, and so Yelan gave up. 

"You know, you're going to have to marry someday weather you like it or not," Meiling said and left. 

Syaoran frowned, he knew Meiling was right. He couldn't keep on running from all the princesses that his mother wanted him to marry, he would just have to get through with it.   
  


Sakura glanced around the ballroom for her best friend, Princess Tomoyo Daidouji of the Daidouji Kingdom. She hadn't seen Tomoyo for a couple weeks now and she really missed the girl. 

Suddenly, hands were clamped around her eyes. "Guess who!" 

"Tomoyo-chan!" 

"How'd you know!" Tomoyo unclamped her hands and twirled infront of Sakura. 

Sakura smiled, "I just do!" 

"You're turning 16! Wow!!" Tomoyo squealed. 

Sakuara sweatdropped, "Yeah..." 

"May I have this dance with you my princess?" Came a voice from behind her. 

She swirled around and saw a dark haired boy standing there. She shrugged and relunctantly danced with him, and a couple more people and finally it was time to eat. 

Finally, at the middle of the meal, King Fujitaka stood up. "I would like to make an announcement." 

Everyone went silent. 

"I hearby declare, that my daughter, Princess Sakura, will be engaged in one weeks time!" King Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. 

Sakura's mouth dropped open, and her eyes went wide. "What?!" 

Everybody was clapping but then stopped when they heard her. 

"But I don't want to be engaged!" Sakura exclaimed and jumped off her seat. 

"Now Sakura, we'll talk about this later," Fujitaka said. 

Sakura sat back down gruffily. "Argh." She murmered. 

Tomoyo frowned, "Maybe you'll like who your going to be engaged to." 

"Impossible," Sakura replied with a sigh. 

"Or maybe your father won't be able to find someone for you to engage to in a week. Maybe it'll keep on lagging and lagging!" Tomoyo tried to cheer her friend up but to no avail. 

After the party, Sakura decided to set things straight with her father. What was he thinking? Leading her life for her? 

"Father! I do not wish to be married this early!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"You are not going to be married," Fujitaka replied calmly. 

Sakura blinked at him. "Hoe?" 

"You are going to be engaged. Not married at least yet," Fujitaka said. 

Sakura groaned, "There isn't much of a difference! I want to choose my own husband! And not when I'm 16!" 

"It's a normal age to get married dear Sakura," Fujitaka explained. "Many princesses like you have already married." 

"Tomoyo-chan hasn't!" Sakura shot back. 

"Hasn't, which means she might soon," Fujitaka said. "Let's just drop this subject Sakura. You will be engaged in a weeks time and that's final." 

Sakura frowned and stormed out of the room. "This is ridiculous!!"   
  


"What?!" Syaoran jumped off his chair. 

Yelan looked at him calmly. "Yes, in a weeks time you will be engaged to someone and that's final. We have dragged this on long enough and you're nearly 17! So it's final, no arguements." 

Syaoran stomped out of the room furious. "In a week?! This is ridiculous!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Well, I think you guys can all guess who's going to be engaged to who @.@ But they haven't even met yet, who knows, maybe Sakura and Syaoran might actually like each other when they do meet ^.~ Anyways, stay tooned and review onegai! 


	2. Letters

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS/CC or its characters, they belong to CLAMP.   
  
  
  
  


**In My Fragile Dreams**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 2: Tea Time**   
  
  
  


Sakura groaned, a week had gone by so quickly that it was the day that her father was going to tell her the engagement plans. She dreaded going to her father's room and sitting down and listening to her father say who she was going to be engaged to. 

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Maybe it'll be your prince charming!" Kero encouraged while eating some of the desserts that Sakura had brought up to him from a week ago. He still hadn't finished them because Sakura practically brought all of it up. 

"What if it isn't? What if I get engaged to an idiot?!" Sakura groaned again. 

Kero heard some noises from outside the door and he quickly dropped onto the bed like a stuffed animal. Lyra, one of Sakura's servants, came into the room. 

"Your majesty wants to see you now princess," Lyra said. 

Sakura groaned yet again and stood up to go visit her father.   
  


Syaoran hid under his blankets, he didn't want morning to come. He didn't want to see the first rays of sunlight which meant that day had come for him. 

"Rise and shine prince!" Syaoran groaned from under his blankets. His servant, Takashi, had been with him since he was a little boy so they basically treated each other like brothers. 

"I am not getting up," Syaoran mumbled. "Tell mother I'm sick." 

Takashi drew the blankets off him, "You are not sick so get up before you majesty has to wait." 

"Fine," Syaoran grunted, he knew how his mother hated to wait. He tried to comb his messy brown hair but failed, so he gave up and left to his mother's room to hear the 'great' news.   
  


"What?!" Sakura screamed.   
  


"What?!" Syaoran screamed.   
  


Sakura fell back onto her chair in disbelief. "You're marrying me off to that prince in the Li Kingdom?! Those mean fierce people?! You've got to be kidding!" Sakura cried. 

Fujitaka shook his head, "I am not joking Sakura. I've already discussed the matter with the Queen of the Li Kingdom and her son was just looking for someone to engage to, just like us. So we've decided that you two would make a perfect couple since you both are around the same age, and our kingdoms aren't that far apart." 

"NO!!!" Sakura shrieked. 

"It's already plan, so you have to live with it," Fujitaka stated and handed her a piece of paper and a quill. 

Sakura stared at it. "What is this for?" 

"I want you to write a letter to Prince Syaoran inviting him over for tea," Fujitaka explained. 

"Why me?!" 

"Because you are going to be his wife soon," Fujitaka stood up and left. 

Sakura sighed, "Great."   
  


Syaoran fell back onto the couch he had been sitting on in utter shock. "No way mother! I am not marrying a princess from the weaklings!" 

"Weaklings?" Yelan raisd an eyebrow. 

"All the people from the Kinomoto Kingdom are weaklings! I do not wish to marry some Princess Saruka or something!" Syaoran shouted. 

Yelan laughed a bit, "It's Princess Sakura, not Saruka. It's all been planned Xiaolang, weather you like it or not." 

"I've never even seen her before and I'm marrying her?!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

"You will meet her soon," Yelan said calmly.   
  


_Dear Prince Syaoran,_

_As much as I hate to, I have to write to you. I really hate you, and I don't want to write to you, but I have to. My father wants me to invite you over for tea this afternoon. If you can't get here, that's great! If you can, that's bad. I really don't want to be married, but I have to. Ok, so that's all I have to say._

_ Sincerely Princess Sakura_   


Syaoran frowned at the letter. This princess didn't sound very nice, and since the whole letter seemed to have a billion words that read 'hate' in it. He didn't want to go over there just to have tea, but he knew his mother wouldn't give him a choice. He took out a piece of clean parchment and starting writing back to this girl.   
  


_Dear Princess Sakura,_

_I hate you to, and I don't want to marry you, or anyone. My mother has forced me to, and so I have no choice. I also don't want to go over to your place for tea, but I have to because my mother says so. I guess I'll have to see you soon, but I'm warning you, I don't like you._

_ Sincerely Prince Syaoran_   


Sakura read the letter with a frown. But then, this Prince Syaoran seemed to be in the exact same situation as her. Sakura sighed, this was going to be a long day for her. For some reason, she had a feeling that Prince Syaoran wasn't only going to stay for tea, but for the whole day.   
  


"You must look fabolous your highness! It is your first day meeting the prince and you must look superb!" Lyra exclaimed and twisted Sakura's hair into a twirling bun with some strands of loose hair cascading down her neck in delicate curls. 

She had to change into a spring green dress with rose patterns on the fabric and matching white silk gloves and white higheels. 

"You look like a doll!" Lyra commented. 

Sakura frowned, "I don't want to meet this prince." 

"You must though! And you must hurry because I think the prince if already here!" Lyra pointed to the green carriage outside the castle through the window. 

"What's with the green?" Sakura asked. 

"Oh! Prince Syaoran's favorite color is green! So you must wear green!" Lyra clipped on a emerald necklace on Sakura's neck and bustled her out of the room.   
  


Syaoran followed the Kinomoto guard to the gardens and to a little place where there was a table and plates of tea all set up already. There were different desserts on the table and fancy flowers in the middle of the table. 

"Please take a seat Prince Syaoran," The guard pulled a chair out for him and he took his seat. 

His body guards stood behind him including Takashi. "Where is she?" He muttered. "I want to get this over with." 

"Your highness is usually late," The guard explained just as a girl came gliding down the pathway towards them. 

"Gomen! I'm late!" Sakura apologized, and eyed the prince. She was...quite impressed actually. She had visualized the prince as some ugly, fat, guy that was just plain ugly. But this prince had messy brown hair and deep amber eyes that made Sakura sink into them. 

Syaoran stared at the princess, shocked, but he made sure he didn't show it. He never imagined that Princess Sakura looked so...beautiful? Her eyes were a dazzling emerald green, and her auburn hair reflected the sunlight in an angelic way. But wasn't he suppose to hate her? 

"Er, so you're Prince Syaoarn I suppose?" Sakura broke the silence between the two. 

Syaoran waved to his body guards to go away. "Yes, and I assume you are Princess Sakura." 

"Correct, you're not so dumb afterall," Sakura just let it slip and she noticed the angry look on Syaoran all of a sudden. He glared at her with his amber eyes which sent shivers up Sakura's spine. 

"You thought I was dumb? Well, I thought you were pathetic," Syaoran shot back. 

Sakura frowned, "But, you 'thought'." She said with satisfaction. 

"Well, now I'm sure you're pathetic and just another one of those spoiled princesses," Syaoran muttered. 

"I am not!" Sakura snapped. "You don't have any manners do you?" 

Syaoran grunted, "Neither do you." 

"You started it!" Sakura grumbled. 

"Correction, you started it," Syaoran corrected. 

Sakura crossed her arms. "You're annoying." She stated simply. 

"So are you," Syaoran scowled. *Beauty isn't everything.* He thought. 

After five more minutes they finally decided to actually start eating, and that was when Sakura noticed Syaoran's strong green aura. *He knows magic...well duh! He's part of the Li Kingdom...* 

Syaoran also noticed a gentle warm pink aura, and finally noticed that it was Sakura's. How could such an annoying princess have such a gentle kind strong aura? 

*Does..does she know magic..?* Syaoran wondered. "Do you believe in magic?" He decided to ask. 

"...Er.." Sakura felt uneasy. No one knew that she was the card mistress except for Kero of course and Yue. She sighed, and decided to answer the question as best as she could. "Guess so." 

They were silent for the rest of the time, except for occasionaly glaring at each other. Syaoran placed down his tea cup loudly. He still couldn't believe he was going to have to marry this girl. 

*God, I have to marry Mr. Grumpy!!* Sakura thought, frustrated. *I hate this.....*   
  
  
  
  


AN: Thanks for reading! Please review arigatou and stay tooned! The next chapter will basically be another day together for S+S, will they begin to like each other? Possibly, but not completely yet.   



	3. Under the Sakura Trees

  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS/CC or its characters, they belong to CLAMP.   
  
  
  
  


**In My Fragile Dreams**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 3: Under the Sakura Trees**   
  
  
  
  


It had been a couple days since the horrible tea time with Syaoran. Sakura had been so relieved that he did leave right away, he pratically ran the way to his carriage afterwards. 

Sakura walked over to her vanity table and noticed a piece of green parchment rolled together and tied with a ribbon. It said To Princess Sakura, so Sakura decided to unroll it and see what it said.   


_Dear annoying/stubborn/rude Princess Sakura,_   


_My mother has just forced me to write to you inviting you over to our kingdom. Don't worry, we will not be having tea, but I wish we did so I could poison you. Back to the point, just get yourself over here and that's all._

_ Sincerely Prince Syaoran_

_P.S: I hate you, plus you have a clone over in my kingdom_   
  


Sakura crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it over her balcony. What did he mean she had a clone in his kingdom? She sighed and decided to change into a simple straight sky blue velvet dress with stars on it. 

"Princess your carriage is ready!" 

Sakura frowned, how did her servants know she had to go to the Li Kingdom? But she shook the thought aside and went to the courtyard and into her pink curtained carriage and her journey to the Li Kingdom.   
  


"I want you to take Princess Sakura on a nice gentle walk," Yelan instructed sternly to Syaoran who was standing there with his arms crossed. 

"Gentle walk? Nothing can be gentle with her around," Syaoran grumbled. 

Yelan frowned, "Do as I say, maybe you'll see another side of her." 

"What do you mean?" 

"...Just let it take some time," Yelan said simply. "You should be here any second now..." 

"Your majesty! Princess Sakura has arrived and is in the courtyard waiting!" A guard ran into the room and repotred. 

Yelan nodded to her son and Syaoran reluctantly left towards the courtyard. 

Sakura sighed and decided that she should be more polite. She was stuck with Syaoran weather she liked it or not, so why not try to make it better instead of making it worst? 

"Ohayo Prince Syaoran," Sakura greeted and plastered a smile on her face. 

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. This was a completely different Sakura to him. "..Er..Ohayo..." 

Sakura found that it wasn't very hard to be nice to Syaoran. It just came to her normally and soon they were on a quiet walk through the gardens of the Li Castle. 

"Sorry about yesterday..." Sakura said uneasily. 

Syaoran frowned, *Why is she being so nice?* "It's...alright..." 

"HEY XIAOLANG!!!" 

Syaoran and Sakura turned their heads back and saw a girl with two blank odangos running towards them in a red chinese dress. "Meet your clone." Syaoran said simply. 

Sakura didn't understand why Syaoran called this girl her clone. 

Meiling eyed Sakura and inspected her from head to toe. "Who are you?" She asked. 

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and you?" Sakura introduced. 

"I'm Princess Meiling Li," Meiling said proudly. "What is a weakling doing over here Xiaolang?" 

Syaoran sighed, "I'm engaged to her Meiling." 

"What?!" Meiling pointed to Sakura. "Her?!" 

"Yes, it was mother's orders," Syaoran explained. 

Sakura frowned. She didn't like how their relationship was just because 'his mother' or 'her father' wanted them to be together. It was so abnormal. "Didn't you know pointing was rude?" 

Meiling frowned at Sakura, "Well don't you know you should respect people of equal level of you too?" 

Syaoran sweatdropped as the two quarelled for a couple mintues and finally Meiling stormed off. Sakura turned to him with her head titled slightly. "That was annoying." 

Syaoran wanted to laugh, but he held it in him. He didn't really know if he should trust Sakura, since he could feel such a strong power radiating from her, but he couldn't tell if it was dark or light. "She's annoying like you." 

Sakura frowned, "I'm not in the mood for more arguing so I'll let it drop." She said simply and smiled at him which made Syaoran feel kind of bad. "The sakura trees here are so pretty!" She remarked and spun under the cherry blossom trees as they gently fell towards her, petal by petal. 

Syaoran watched her, he felt an odd tingling feeling in his heart. And he felt a blush creep towards his cheeks. *No way! How could you fall in love with her?!* He shook his head furiously. 

"I wonder when we'll have to marry..." Sakura said softly. 

Syaoran shrugged, "Hopefully it won't be soon." 

Sakura turned around and looked up at the sky. Somehow, she didn't really want their marriage to be to far away. *Am I...liking him?!* Sakura thought with disabelief. She turned back to face Syaoran. "Bringing up the subject of marriage, we would be husband and wife neh?" 

"Duh..." Syaoran replied. 

"So we really shouldn't have any secrets between us..?" Sakura said uneasily. She wanted to tell him that she was the card mistress, but then, she didn't know if she should. "Oh nevermind...I'm just talking to myself.." Sakura said quickly. 

Syaoran eyed her suspiciously. "I see." 

They stood there in silence under the sakura trees, unaware that someone was watching them. 

"My little wolf..." Said a soft voice, it was barely audible. "Card mistress..."   
  


Sakura flopped onto her bed with a dreamy look in her eyes. Kero fluttered over to her, and landed on her pillow with a questioning look on his face. 

"You seem like you're in lala land Sakura," Kero commented. 

"I am," Sakura giggled and hugged him tightly. "You know, that Prince Syaoran isn't that bad." 

Kero raised an eyebrow. "Sakura? In love? Interesting." 

"Kero! I didn't say I was in love!" Sakura said, embarrassed and red in the face. 

"Well, it seems like you are," Kero remarked. "That look in your eyes, it's hard not to tell that something's up." 

Sakura sighed and sat up. "But, he doesn't seem to like me...." 

"Just don't worry about it Sakura! He has to marry you anyways!" 

"But I don't want him to marry me because he was forced! I want him to marry me because of true love!! If we married because we were forced to...it's like a fake marriage!" Sakura exclaimed. 

Kero scartched his head, "Er...alright. Whatever you say."   
  


Sakura awoke to knocking at her door in the morning. She yawned and moaned softly. "Lyra! I want to sleep!" 

"Sorry your highness, but I'm not Lyra..." Came an unfamiliar voice. 

"Hoe? Gomen!" Sakura quickly opened the door and saw a girl around her age standing there. She had shiny black hair that was waist length and dark shiny brown eyes. "Who are you?" 

The girl smiled at her with her light pink lips. "I am your new personal maid." 

"Where's Lyra?" Sakura asked worridly. 

"She...she is sick.." The girl said quickly. "I am XueLian, and it's a pleasure to meet you, princess." 

Sakura smiled at the girl. "It's nice to meet you too. So do you know what to do and do you know your way around the castle?" 

"Yes, I had special training before I came," XueLian explained. 

"When will Lyra be coming back?" Sakura questioned. 

XueLian plastered a frown on her face. "Never, because she is sick and wishes to stay at her hometown with her mother for the rest of her life. She says that her mother needs her there to." 

"Oh...alright.." Sakura felt confused, she never heard Lyra mention anything about her mother. She had thought that Lyra was parentless, but she must have been wrong. 

"I will just be getting a cup of tea for you your highness," XueLian said gently and left the room. 

Sakura thought she felt a glimpse of a aura, but then it was gone just as she felt it. 

*I must be hullicinating....* Sakura shrugged it off and waited for her tea.   
  
  
  


AN: Oh? Who may this XueLian be? Will Syaoran and Sakura get together at last? Btw, XueLian means snow lily if you were ever wondering if the name had any meaning. Anyways, thanks for reading and review onegai =D   



	4. Mysterious Girl

  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS/CC or its characters, they belong to CLAMP.   
  
  
  
  
  
****

**In My Fragile Dreams**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 4: Mysterious Girl**   
  
  
  
  
  


It had been a month since XueLian's sudden appearence, but everything went normally, and every morning XueLian would bring a cup of green tea for Sakura. 

Sakura also noticed that today there was a letter from Syaoran, much to her delight.   


_Dear my lovely ying fa Sakura,___

_I was wondering if you would like to visit at my kingdom today. We haven't seen each other for a week already, and I really want to see you because I have something important to tell you that is not safe to include in this letter. The sooner you come, the better! I will be waiting for you Sakura._   
__ __

_ Love Syaoran_   
  


Sakura giggled softly to herself. She was glad that he hadn't put "My mother wants you to visit". Sakura knew that she really did love this handsom prince, but she hadn't confessed. Syaoran hadn't told her in person that he loved her, but Sakura had a feeling that he did love her because of many reasons. 

They no longer hated each other, nor mentioned that their relationship was forced. Their engagement was now a willing one from both sides, and Sakura couldn't wait until the wedding day which was suppose to be a year away. 

"I wonder what Shaoran wants to say to me that's so urgent..." Sakura pondered. 

Kero shrugged, "Maybe he's going to see 'I love you'." 

Sakura turned slightly pink, "No, he seemed very serious..." 

"Maybe it's about the new aura..." Kero murmered. 

"You sense it to?" Sakura asked. 

Kero nodded, "It was a couple weeks ago when I felt a strong dark aura around the place. And it seems close Sakura, so we should be on guard." 

"Right," Sakura decided to bring her Clow Key along with her while she was Syaoran's just to be on the safe side. 

*You'll never be on the safe side dear card mistress...you are already in my fingers..* A dark figure leapt off the balcony and into the morning sun rise.   
  


"Shaoran!!!" 

Syaoran turned around and was met by a blur of color and a sudden force of energy into his arms. "Ah! Sakura!" 

Sakura got off him and smiled down at him. "I got here as quickly as I could!" 

"How did you get here so fast? And where's the usual body guards and everyone?" Syaoran asked. 

Sakura took out the fly card and grinned mischeivously. "The Fly Card came in handy there!" Sakura had told Syaoran that she was the card mistress around two weeks ago when Syaoran had showed her some of his magic. She decided that it was better to have no secrets between them, and so, she told him. 

"Anyways, what's the important news?" Sakura questioned quickly. 

Syaoran led her to his room and onto his balcony that overlooked the town square. "I sensed...a..." 

"A dark aura," Sakura finished for him. 

Syaoran turned to him, his eyebrows raised. "So you knew too?" 

"Hai," Sakura nodded. "A dark strong aura." 

"Yes...that's what I feel too," Syaoran said with a sigh. "I don't think it's good." 

Sakura frowned, "I think I noticed that too. But...be careful alright Shaoran?" 

"You to Sakura...you too..." Syaoran held Sakura's hands tightly. "Something's going to happen, and it won't be good."   
  


Since the time my mother left me, my world was shattered, and I was left with sadness. Pain beyond belief, everyone grieved over my mother's death. Everyone loved their dear queen, my mother was a very kind queen too. 

But no one felt as much sorrow as my family. Otou-san, oni-chan, and me were the victims of pain and grief the most. I had a dream, a fantastic dream when I was a child. Yet now when I think of it, it is so fragile, delicate, that is could be broken any second like glass... 

Since it will never come true anymore. That fragile dream was to be the best daughter for my father and mother. But I can only do half of that, since my mother is gone. 

But now, as I have turned 16, I have a new dream. It isn't as fragile as my first dream, it is stronger, and I intend on making it come true. My dream, is to live happily ever after with my little wolf, Syaoran Li.   
  


Sakura was back at her room, at night, gazing at the stars and thinking to herself. She often did this when she was troubled, when problems had taken over her mind. She would look at the stars, and they would clear the mist, and she would be able to see again and think. 

Those words that Syaoran had told her troubled her greatly. 

_Something's going to happen, and it won't be good.___

She sighed deeply, and closed her emerald eyes. And then she heard a voice...so soft and harsh and so pure of evil.__

_Your little wolf is right. Something's going to happen...and that dream of yours, will just be another fragile one... _Sakura quickly opened her eyes and scanned the balcony. No one was there, she was alone, yet she had heard another voice. 

"Hello?" She called out. 

She recieved no reply, except for the buzzing of fire flies and other creatures that were still awake. She sighed, *I'm getting paranoid...there's nothing to worry about Sakura...nothing to worry about...* Sakura repeated that thought in her head as she slipped back into her room to go to bed.   
  


Sakura met her family at breakfast that morning in the grand dining hall. She sat across from her brother Touya, and her father sat at the head of the table. There were so many seats, yet only three seats were filled. 

"Morning squirt," Touya greeted his usual way. 

Sakura scowled and stomped on his foot like her usual way. It was just another typical morning for the Kinomoto family, and for King Fujitaka, it was like rewinding a tape everyday. 

Except, as they were halfway through their breakfast, a guard came into the room and bowed. 

"Sorry to disturb you, your majesty. But we have a problem down at the front gates," The guard reported, still bowing. 

Fujitaka placed his fork down calmly. "What is it?" 

"There is a mysterious girl there..." The guard lifted his head, and Sakura noticed that it was awfully pale as if he had seen a ghost. "She wants to see you right away." 

"What is her reason?" Fujitaka asked. 

The guard took a breath and his voice shook, "She claims that she is Princess Sakura, your majesty." 

Sakura dropped her fork. "What?! But I am right here!" Sakura exclaimed. 

Fujitaka's eyes widened slightly. "...Bring the girl in..." 

"Yes your majesty," The guard left in a hurry. 

"That guard looked pale dad," Touya commented. 

Sakura nodded, "Why would someone want to imposter me?" 

"They'll get beheaded for doing that," Touya mumbled. 

A few minutes later, the guard came back with a hooded girl around Sakura's age. Her face was hidden beneath it, but locks of light greyish hair tumbled down her shoulders. 

"Show your face," Fujitaka said. 

The girl raised her hands gracefully, and pulled back her hood. She tossed her head around to untangle her hair, and she smiled at Fujitaka with her sparkling pink lips, and emerald eyes. 

Fujitaka gasped. This girl...this girl reminded him alot of... 

"Nadesiko...?" Fujitaka asked, his voice shaky. 

Touya's eyes were wide too. "...Mother...?" But he knew this girl wasn't his mother since she was as young as his baby sister. 

The girl smiled lightly. "That is mother, but I am Sakura, father." 

"...But Sakura's right here..." Touya waved his hand at Sakura, who sat dumbfounded in her seat. 

The girl frowned, "She's my imposter!" 

"You have no proof...although you look alot like our dear Nadesiko.." Fujitaka murmered. 

The girl's eyes brimmed with tears. "Because I am your daughter otou-san! When I was born, one of mother's thought that I had...had a problem. A discease that had no cure, and so they took me away and gave me to a women in the town. The nurse got another baby, which is probably her," She pointed to Sakura. "And the nurse replaced me with the baby so mother wouldn't be distressed that she had a baby with an abnormal discease." 

Fujtiaka and Touya remained silent and shocked. 

"That doesn't make any sense! She doesn't have any proof...!" Sakura choked out. Why was all of a sudden, this girl, just apeared into her life and mess it up? 

The girl smirked, "I do have proof." 

"What is it?" Touya tried to make his voice steady. 

The girl reached into her pocket and raised a locket shaped like a cherry blossom. Fujitaka gasped, "Nadesiko's locket! The one I gave her...and the one she gave Sakura at birth...why is it in your hands?" 

"It has always been father.." The girl stated simply. 

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "But..I had that under my pillow! What?!" 

Fujitaka and Touya averted their gaze towards her. "...Then who are you?"   
  
  
  
  


AN: Eeps! Oh no, who is this girl that is claiming to be Sakura? No, it is not XueLian if you were wondering. Well, you'll have to stay tooned to find out what happens next!   
__   
__   
  
  



	5. Possessed

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS/CC or its characters, they belong to CLAMP.   
  
  
  


**In My Fragile Dreams**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 5: Possessed**   
  
  
  
  


Sakura stood up from her chair in disabelief that her family actually believed this girl. "Otou-san! You don't believe her do you?!" 

"...I don't know..." Fujitaka mumbled. 

"Onii-chan...?" Sakura asked hopefully. 

Touya frowned. He loved his little sister for all her sisxteen years, but now another girl had just suddenly appeared, saying that she was Sakura. Yet, the proof was shown, and explained. "..." 

Sakura frowned hard. It seemed like her brother and father were possessed or something, or blinded by something at least. "Otou-san! Are you possessed right now?! Wake up!" Sakura could sense a dark aura around girl now, it was flaring happily in triumpth. "No! Touya, don't believe her! She has dark magic...I can sense it..." 

The girl walked forward a couple steps. "Then how is this girl sensing magic? Do you know magic I persume?" She pointed the question at Sakura. 

Sakura found herself unable to answer, and she gaped in horror when she saw that her father's eyes had turned slightly blank, and so had her brother's. 

"What did you do to them?!" Sakura demanded. 

The girl smirked, "Nothing. I just put a spell on them for them to know what is evil and what is not." 

Sakura was confused, but then she heard her father shout something. 

"Seize her!" Guards came running into the room and surrounded the confused Sakura. 

"What is going on?!" Sakura screamed. 

Fujitaka, still with his eyes slightly blank, pointed towards the doors. "Take her to the dungeons and we will discuss what is to be done with her!" 

The guards nodded and dragged Sakura out of the room. 

The girl smiled, "Everything is under my control now, card mistress...you can't run, you can't hide..." She said under her breath, in a soft voice.   
  


Sakura sad huddled in the corner of the dark dungeon room made of stone, and hay was layed on the ground. She sobbed silently, how did this all happened? 

She knew she had sense magic from the girl, and it felt like the same dark aura she had sensed a long time ago. "Maybe...it was her all along that I was sensing..." She felt a bit of weight on her chest, and noticed that she had brought along her Clow Key. 

Sakura smiled, and was about to transform the key, when XueLian appeared outside of her dungeon. She quickly dropped the key to her chest. "XueLian?! What are you doing here?" 

"I am here to advise you that you shouldn't use magic," XueLian placed her hand on the dungeon's lock and it unlocked itself. She stepped into the dungeon and knelt down to be of eye level of Sakura who was sitting. 

Sakura felt uneasy now, around this maid. XueLian knew she had magic, but how? 

Suddenly, XueLian reached out towards Sakura's chest and snapped the Clow Key off of the thin chain it dangled on Sakura's neck. Sakura gasped and reached out to it in XueLian's hands. 

"Hey! Give that back!" Sakura screamed. 

XueLian stepped back and out of the dungeon and relocked the door just before Sakura could run out. She smiled sweetly at Sakura. "Master's orders. I musn't disobey...your highness." She snickered and walked away. 

Sakura slumped back onto the floor. *Great...I'm in the worst situation I could get. I'm stuck without the Clow Key...without magic..great...* She thought sadly. *What am I going to do?*   
  


Kero frowned, *Where is Sakura? She should be back from breakfast by now...* He had wanted to tell Sakura something when she had come back. He could sense that dark aura very strongly now, as if it was right in the castle itself. *Maybe it is...* 

He saw that under Sakura's bed, it was glowing a bright pink. He flew under it, and saw the Sakura Book glowing. Kero's frown deepened. *This only happens when their mistress is in trouble...or that the Clow Key is in wrong hands...* Kero didn't know what he could do..*The gaki! I have to get to him and tell him quick!* Kero picked up the Clow Book, and flew out the window towards the Li Kingdom for help.   
  


Tomoyo's carriage stopped infront of the Kinomoto castle. She had decided to visit Sakura today, since the two hadn't seen each other for a month now! 

She walked into the castle, followed by some of her body guards, and she went to Sakura's room. She knocked gently. 

"Come in," Said an unfamiliar voice. 

Tomoyo shrugged, maybe it was one of Sakura's servants. She opened the door, and her eyes widened. Another girl was sitting at Sakura's dressing table, combing her light greyish hair that cascaded down her back. 

"Who are you?! And what are you doing in Sakura's room?!" Tomoyo exclaimed in shock. 

The girl turned around to face Tomoyo, and tilted her head slightly. "I am Princess Sakura Kinomoto." 

"...But...no your not! Where's the Sakura I know?!" 

"My imposter?" The girl asked innocently. 

Tomoyo frowned, "She wasn't an imposter! You are!!" 

The girl's sweet smile turned to an evil grin. "My, my, what do we have here? A smart little princess, quite stubborn if we do say so. You must be Princess Tomoyo Daidouji." 

"...You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" Tomoyo demanded. 

"...Haven't I told you already?" 

Tomoyo angered, she didn't like this girl that was pretending to be Sakura. "Stop lieing! I know for a fact that you are not Sakura." 

The girl smirked, and stood up slowly. Her emerald eyes glittering with evil. "I am Mistress Celeste, pleased to meet you." 

"...Why are you here..?" Tomoyo asked uneasily. 

"I am here to seek revenge, and get the Clow Cards." Celeste said. 

Tomoyo's eyes widened. Sakura had told her about the Clow Cards the last time they had seen each other, and their magical powers. "But you can't have them! Sakura's their rightful owner!" 

"No, infact I am," Celeste snapped and raised her hand. "You are getting on my nerves." 

Tomoyo's jaw dropped open as a blank orb engulfed her, and soon it disappeared leaving Tomoyo standing there with slightly blank eyes. 

"Now, dear Tomoyo, let us take a walk in the gardens together," Celeste said calmly. 

Tomoyo nodded, "Hai."   
  


Syaoran stepped into his room, and Meiling stepped into his room. He stepped out of his room, and Meiling stepped out of his room. 

"ARGH! Can't you stop following me?!" Syaoran yelped. 

Meiling jumped back in shock. "What's wrong with me following you?!" 

"Can't I have some privacy?" Syaoran grunted. 

"Well, I'm bored and who else can I tag along with?" Meiling asked. 

Syaoran sighed, "Go find one of your other cousins around the castle." 

"But your my favorite cousin! And I am your favorite cousin too!" Meiling shot back. 

Syaoran frowned and stepped into his room again and onto his balcony and gazed towards the direction of the Kinomoto Kingdom. Meiling followd his gaze, and a small smile played on her lips. 

"You must be thinking of Sakura-chan!" Meiling had come to like Sakura as a friend as the month had gone by. 

Syaoran blushed slightly. "Er..I..I just haven't heard from her since yesterday." 

"It's only been one day! Geez!" Meiling rolled her eyes. 

"...Hey..do you see that?" Syaoran pointed to an incoming yellow blob. 

Meiling scratched her head. "You know, it looks like a teddy bear..." 

"It must be.." 

"HEY GAKI!!!" Kero yelled and landed on the railing of the balcony. 

Syaoran fell back. "Stuffed animal! What are you doing here?!" 

Meiling poked Kero in the stomach. "Flying, talking, stuffed animal? I never knew technology has advanced that greatly." 

Kero sweatdropped along with Syaoran. They hadn't told Meilng anything about the Clow Cards, or Kero. "The gaki will explain to you later. But anyways, SAUKRA'S IN DANGER!!!" 

Syaoran leapt off from the floor. "What?!" 

"I just know..." Kero handed him the Sakura Book which was still glowing. "The book is glowing, meaning their master is in danger, or that the Clow Key is in wrong hands." 

Syaoran frowned, "Do you any details?" 

"No.." 

"Then let's get over to the Kinomoto Kingdom!"   
  
  
  
  


AN: Yeah!! Syaoran to the rescue! Stay tooned ;)   



	6. Banished

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS/CC or its characters, they belong to CLAMP.   
  
  
  


**In My Fragile Dreams**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 6: Banished**   
****   
  
  
  


Sakura felt a head ache come to her. She had been in this dungeon for hours now, and she was still thinking about XueLian and her imposter. 

*Who are they...?* She thought, her mind frustrated and confusd. 

Then she heard footsteps echoeing down the hall, and nearing her cell. The flickering of a torch's shadow could be seen against the wall, and Sakura looked up to see who was coming. 

A guard unlocked the door and pushed her out of the dungeon and she was lead to the back of the castle. A rusty old carriage was waiting there, and in the cart were many other girls. 

"Get in," The guard said roughly. 

"Why?!" Sakura asked. 

The guard smirked, "Because your majesty has ordered you to be banished from this kingdom. And so we must send you off to another kingdom and you will become a slave there." 

"What?!" Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. She knew her father wouldn't do such a thing, but then, she knew her father was possessed right now. 

She was pushed into the carriage with all the other girls in the carriage and soon it drove off to who knows where. 

"Excuse me...you're stepping on my foot..." 

"Oh! Gomen!" Sakura hadn't notice that her foot was on a young girl's foot. "What's your name?" 

The girl smiled slightly. "I'm Rika, and this is Chiharu." She pointed to a girl next to her. "We are being sent away because are family were thought to have been selling illegal things...but it's not true!" 

"Oh dear.." Sakura felt sorry for the girls, yet, she was in a worst situation herself. 

"Why are you here?" Chiharu asked with a raised eyebrow. "By looking at your style of dress, you don't look like a bad person, or a poor person either." 

Sakura frowned and sighed, "It's a long story..." 

"It's alright...it's along journey to wherever we are going. So it'll be fun to hear," Rika said. 

Sakura nodded and begun her story.   
  


Syaoran, Kero, and Meiling who had to follow them, crept into the castle without anyone knowing. 

"We don't want to cause suspicion. I think there's something wrong with the king and the prince..." Kero noted. 

Syaoran nodded, "Ok stuff animal, do you know where Sakura is?" 

"She's not in her room the last time I saw her." 

"We should go check anyways," Meiling suggested. "She might have come back." 

They all nodded and crept up the red velvet carpeted stairs towards Sakura's room when they heard someone singing. 

"That's not Sakura's voice..." Syaoran whispered. 

Meiling nodded, "That voice is haunting..." 

They crept towards the door which was open a tiny bit, and they peeked in and saw Celeste twirling around in the room pinning clips into her hair. 

"Who the heck is that?!" Meiling whispered. 

Kero shrugged, "I have no idea...and why is she in Sakura's room! Wait! That girl over there is Sakura's personal maid!" Kero poited towards XueLian who sat on Sakura's bed. 

"Be quiet! Let's just listen and see if we can catch anything!" Syaoran whispered back. 

XueLian was smiling at Celeste. "Your plan has worked perfectly mistress." 

"I know! Now I am the princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom, and the king and prince are just my pawns." Celeste giggled. "And the card mistress has been banished from this kingdom! What joy!" 

"What?!" Meiling nearly yelled, and Syaoran clamped his hand over her mouth. Meiling shot him an annoyed look, and he removed his hand. 

Syaoran was urgent to here more. Sakura, banished? 

"But how are we going to get the cards?" XueLian asked. "We've checked her entire room, and the book isn't here." 

Celeste frowned, "She might have it with her...yet she can't do anything with them." 

"Yes, because we have this," XueLian raised the Clow Key infront of her face. 

Kero gasped, "The key!" 

"Who's there?!" Celeste yelped. 

Syaoran, Kero, and Meiling gasped and quickly ran back down the stairs and out to the courtyard. They stopped when they made sure no one was following them. 

"So King Fujitaka and Prince Touya are under that girl's control?" Meiling panted. 

Kero nodded, "That's what we heard." 

"Ok, so they think the book is with Sakura, but it's with us," Syaoran said. "And they have the Clow Key...so where is Sakura?!" 

Meiling crossed her arms. "It's time for the mistress of plans to do her stuff." 

Kero raised an eyebrow. "What?" 

"You'll see. This might take some time, but it's worth it," Meiling walked away with a wink. "Meet me tonight right here in the courtyard and I should have the correct information." And with that she left. 

"What does she think she's doing?!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

Kero shrugged, "We never know. Maybe the little girl does have something up her sleeves." 

"Believe me, she doesn't have a clue of what she's doing," Syaoran sighed. "But I guess we have no choice, for Sakura's sake." 

"...At least we know that Sakura's imposter wants the Clow Cards...but why?" Kero pondered. 

Syaoran frowned, he was worried for Sakura. *...You better be ok Sakura. You have to be ok...just wait for me, I'm coming.*   
  


Meiling walked down the hallways of the castle with a tray of tea and cookies. She had a small smile on her lips, and she was dressed in what a normal servant girl would wear. 

She walked into the dining room, and saw Fujitaka and Touya sitting there like statues. She placed the tea on the table, and noticed that they didn't even move. She waved her hand infront of their eyes, and they didn't stir. 

"What the..." Meiling poked Touya on the shoulder, and he didn't do anything. "Erm, hello?" 

"Hello," He replied simply. 

Meiling placed her hands on her hips. "What the heck is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing," He replied. 

*Hmm...he seems to answer my questions...* Meiling leaned over a bit. "Who is that crazy girl that thinks that she is Sakura?" 

"Sakura." 

Meiling sweatdropped, "Ok...where is the REAL Sakura." 

"In her room." 

Meiling fell onto the floor anime style. *Ok...let me just get things straight. Touya thinks that the real Sakura is the girl in her room...so I have to ask things...backwards!* Meiling stood up again. "Where is the FAKE Sakura?" 

"Gone." 

"Gone to where?" Meiling asked hopeful now. 

"Hiiragizawa Kingdom." 

Meiling smiled in triumphant and she quickly left to tell Syaoran the good news that she knew where Sakura was. She wondered where the Hiiragizawa Kingdom was, since she had never heard of the place. 

*At least I got the information!* Meiling thought happily.   
  


Sakura, Rika, and Chiharu yawned. They were tired from the long ride, and their feet seemed to be asleep, and there bodies ached from being cramped in such a small room with so much people. 

"Do you know where we're going?" Sakura asked. 

"No your highness," Rika answered. 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Don't call me that here...it feels so weird." 

"Alright Sakura-chan," Rika smiled. 

They were interuppted when the carriage stopped in a sudden halt. Everyone was ordered out of the carriage, and everyone was handed a set of work clothes. 

"You are now at the Hiiragizawa Kingdom. You will all be assigned a position of work in the Hiiragizawa Palace, and you will respect the royal family there." A guard said. 

Sakura noticed that they were in front of castle, with enormous towers. They were led into the castle, and to the lower floors where they had changed into their work clothes are were being assigned to their jobs. 

"You." A guard pointed at Sakura. "Are going to work at the library. You will be cleaning." 

Sakura frowned since she wasn't use to this. She had never done any cleaning or housework, and she had no idea how to mop floors, but nonetheless she had to do this. 

*Someone come save me quick...* Sakura thought distressfully as she entered the large library. She groaned at the dusty shelves, and the somewhat dirty floors. "Talk about dusty..." 

She had a mop in her hands, and a bucket of water in the other. She dipped the mop into the water, and ran it back and forth on the floor carefully. 

She ran up and down the floor with her mop, her gaze averted to the floor at all times. 

"Ah!" Sakura collided into someone and she fell back. "Gomen!" She quickly got up and met a boy around her age, with dark eyes and dark blue hair and glasses. 

He smiled, "It's alright miss." 

Sakura smiled back, and she noticed that the boy wore very rich looking clothing. *He must be part of the royal family!!* She was so shocked that she had knocked a prince down that she didn't notice the boy staring at her oddly. 

"My..my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa." He introduced and shook her hand. 

"The prince?" Sakura said shocked. 

Eriol nodded. *I sense...an aura from this girl...could she be?* Eriol eyed her a few more seconds. 

"Is something the matter?" Sakura asked uneasily. 

"Nothing...I guess I will be seeing you around because I like to go here. The library is a wonderful place to be, except that it only seems that I go here." 

Sakura nodded and said good bye to him as he disappeared out the doors. 

*Could she be...the card mistress?* Eriol thought as he walked down the hallways, admist in his own thoughts.   
  
  
  
  


AN: Whoa ~.~ Eriol is now in the story ;) Will Syaoran, Kero, and Meiling find Sakura? Will Celeste and XueLian get the cards?! Stay tooned to find out! Review onegai!   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	7. Finding Her

  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS/CC or its characters, they belong to CLAMP.   
  
  
  


**In My Fragile Dreams**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 7: Finding Her**   
  
  
  
  


It was night time, and Meiling appeared at the courtyard where Syaoran and Kero were waiting patiently. 

"Oops! I got stuck in some cleaning!" Meiling explained. "Anyways...I know where Sakura-chan is!!" 

Syaoran's face lit up. "Where?!" 

"The...Higawaraza Kingdom?" Meiling tried to remember with a sweatdrop. 

"You mean the Hiiragizawa Kingdom," Syaoran corrected. 

Meiling nodded, "How did you know?" 

"I've heard about that kingdom...they are very powerful magic users," Syaoran commented. "That kingdom will take us a whole day to get there." 

"Can't you use your wind and blow us there?" Meiling asked. 

Syaoran shrugged, "I might be able to, but not for the whole journey." 

"Whatever gaki! Let's just get going!" Kero had already was flying upwards. 

"Do you even know where the Hiiragizawa Kingdom is?!" Meiling called up and Kero fell back down onto the ground. 

Kero sweatdropped with swirls in his eyes. "Actually, I don't know." 

"But I bet Xiaolang does!!" Meiling said proudly. 

Syaoran nodded and pointed east. "That way." 

"Then let's get going!" Kero exclaimed.   
  


Sakura had just woken up by the sounds of people yawning and stretching. She sat up in her bed, and got out. The room was big, since it had to fit twenty servants. Girls were in a room, and boys were in seperate rooms. 

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Chiharu greeted. 

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted back cheerfully. Oddly, she didn't feel so sad. But then she remembered all the problems back at the Kinomoto Kingdom. *I hope otou-san and oni-chan are alright...* 

Naoko, the girl in charge of their room, came in. "Alright everyone! Get to your rightful tasks right away!" 

Sakura waved good bye to Chiharu and went up the flights of stairs to the library with her mop and bucket, and duster. As she entered the library again, she felt a strong blue aura. 

*Hoe?* She walked down a row of old books that seemed that they were never touched before. She turned the corner and saw Eriol reading a book, with a dim light over it. 

He looked up just as she peeked. "Oh, hello there." He greeted politely. 

Sakura blushed in embarrassment, but greeted back. "Ohayo, prince." 

"I would rather you call me Eriol," Eriol said with a smile. "How rude, I don't even know your name." 

"Oh! I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura introduced. 

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" 

Sakura tilted her head. "Of course I'm sure..." 

"Then you are Princess Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Kingdom then," Eriol said, slightly shocked. 

"Oh! I didn't know you knew it was me.." Sakura nearly dropped her mop. 

Eriol gestured her to take a seat. "But what is a princess doing here as a maid?" 

"...Oh, it's a long long story," Sakura sighed and after ten minutes she finished explaining everything except for the fact that she was the card mistress. 

Eriol nodded, he believed that this girl was the real princess, because he could sense that her aura was pure and kind. He was about to ask her about the cards when a guard came into the library and was calling his name. 

"Excuse me," Eriol pushed his chair back and joined the guard at the front of the library. 

Sakura shrugged and went back to cleaning. She had noticed that Eriol had wanted to ask her something, and she wondered what he wanted to ask for the rest of the afternoon.   
  
  


Syaoran, Kero, and Meiling were walking through a dense forest in silence. 

"Where are we?!" Meiling whined all of a sudden. 

"We should be almost there..." Syaoran grumbled. 

Kero had a stress mark on his forehead. "You've said that for the past our gaki! And haven't we walked by this stump already?" 

Meiling sweatdropped and fell onto the grass, tired. "Can't we rest?" 

"No, we have to find Sakura!" Syaoran snapped. 

"I need water!!" Meiling groaned. 

Syaoran shrugged, "Water, come forth.." He mumbled under his breath and watched in amusement as a splash of water covered Meiling. 

"GAH!!!" Meiling leapt off the grass, soaked. "Xiaolang!! Why'd you do that?!" 

Kero cracked up, and Syaoran stared at her innocently. "You said you needed water." 

"..Argh!" Meiling stomped past them. "Let's get going before the sun sets again!" 

Syaoran and Kero quickly followed behind her, wondering if they would ever get out of the forest.   
  


Back at the Kinomoto Kingdom, everything seemed normal from the outside, but in the castle, it was plain messed. The king and the prince were still sitting there at the dining table. 

Celeste had casted a spell over the entire castle guards, and servants too. "XueLian!!" She shouted. 

XueLian quickly appeared, "Yes mistress?" 

"I'm getting impatient! Have you sensed the book or anything lately?" Celeste asked, sitting on Fujitaka's throne. 

"...No..." XueLian said shakily. 

"WELL FIND IT!" Celeste screamed. "If it is nowhere in the kingdom, then the card mistress must have it." 

XueLian nodded, "Then we will have to go to the Hiiragizawa Kingdom." 

"Then we will go tomorrow." Celeste said with a small sigh. "Sooner or later, the cards will be mine."   
  


"YYYESSSSS!!!!!!!!" Meiling nearly jumped into the sky as she saw the looming towers of the Hiiragizawa castle. "YESS YESS YESS!!!" She leapt onto Syaoran and spun around on him. "We're here!!" 

"Meiling! Get off me!" Syaoran pulled back and stumbled. 

Meiling ran the rest of the way there, Kero and Syaoran following behind. They stopped at the front of the castle gates. 

"How are we going to get in?" Meiling asked. 

"They don't have any guards...how odd..." Syaoran remarked. 

Kero crossed his paws. "Since I'm an expert at this, you chinese brats have no idea why. The Hiiragizawa family are very strong magic users, and so, they simply put up a magic barrier to keep people out. As you can see, I am the guardian beast of the seal, and so my knowledge exceeds yours." 

"Oh shut up stuffed animal!" Meiling glared at Kero. "You still haven't said how we're going to get in!" 

Kero sweatdropped, "That, I don't know." 

"So much for the knowledge you have," Syaoran muttered.   
  


Sakura was walking down the hallways, when she sensed two familiar auras. 

*Hoe?* She lifted her head slightly. *Could it be them?* She thought hopefully as she walked out to the garden. She felt another aura nearby, and suddenly she heard a loud screeching sound. 

She spun around and saw a bat like creature standing in front of her. Its wings had flames, and its eyes were a piercing blood red. 

"HOE!!!" She started running as the bat like thing chased her. *Great!!! I need my CARDS!!!*   
  


Kero, who had been holding the Sakura book throught the whole journey, suddenly gasped. "It's glowing again! Sakura's in trouble!" 

"Oh no!" Syaoran frowned. 

They watched in shock as the book opened and the Sakura Cards came flying out in a circle and right through the magic barrier and into the castle. 

"Sakura's calling for them..." Kero said. 

Meiling had a confused look on her face. "I thought you told me that she could only use her cards with a...a what do you call it staff?" 

"The star staff..but maybe she has learned how to control her cards through thinking," Kero said, and they all looked as the the last card floated over the castle walls.   
  


Sakura saw the flying pink cards spiriling around her. She sighed in deep relief and she smiled at the Sakura cards. 

"Arigatou for coming..." 

"It is our duty to protect you mistress..." Said the light card. 

Sakura smiled, "But how do I use you when I don't have my staff?" 

"Just use your thoughts, and you will be able to summon us..." Said the dark card. 

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. *Water Card...here my cry for help...Water...put out the flames of that creature...* Her eyes shot open as she felt the water card come out of it's card form. 

Watery spireled around the bat like creature and diminished the flames, and the bat fell onto the grass and vanished. Sakura sighed in relief. 

"Ah...my dear little daughter has appeared at last." 

Sakura gasped and spun around and met the eyes of Eriol. "What?! Did..did you see all that...?" 

Eriol smiled and nodded, "In fact, I made that bat appear. I wanted to see if you are really the card mistress, cute little daughter." 

"What do you mean cute little daughter?" Sakura questioned. 

Eriol raised his hand, offering to shake hers. "I am half the reicarnation of Clow Reed, dear Sakura." 

"Nani (what)?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "You're Clow Reed? The creater of the cards? The great sorcerer?!" 

"Hai," Eriol nodded. "And I think your friends are here." 

"Hoe?" Sakura followed Eriol's gaze to the front gates of the castle.   
  
  
  


AN: Yay! Syaoran and Sakura have found each other at last! What will happen next? Hint: Celeste and XueLian will be coming to the Hiiragizawa Kingdom! What troubles will happen?! Stay tooned to find out ;)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Fight

  
  
  


AN: As I am writing this chapter, it is Christmas Eve! Whoo-hoo! Remember to leave cookies and milk for Santa, lol ~.~ Anyways, thanks for reading everyone, and continue on. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS/CC or its characters, they belong to CLAMP.   
  
  


**In My Fragile Dreams**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 8: The Fight**   
  
  
  
  


Sakura walked towards the gates, and unlocked it and pushed the gates wide open. She met amber, ruby, and...black beady eyes. 

"Shaoran!!" Sakura ran into his arms, making him stumble back a few steps. 

Syaoran held her tightly in his arms. He missed that feeling of her, and how her scent would carry up to his nose, and how her soft hair would rub against his neck. 

"Sakura...I missed you," Syaoran whispered. 

"Me too..." 

"BREAK IT UP!" Kero flew right into the middle of them, waving his arms like crazy. 

Sakura frowned, "Kero! You always have to break our moments!" 

Eriol stepped out of the gates and gave a little polite bow, and Syaoran and Meiling bowed back. 

"Oh! And this is Prince Eriol," Sakura introduced. "Also, he is Clow Reed." 

"Half," Eriol corrected. 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Yes half." 

"Clow Reed?!" Kero exclaimed. 

"Yes Keroberos," Eriol said. "And you must be Prince Syaoran, and Princess Meiling." 

Meiling smiled, "Hai!" 

"How do you know?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. 

"I know many things," Eriol said happily. "Well come in, and we can have some tea and discuss about Sakura's imposter." 

Meiling had a raised eyebrow. "How did you know that?" 

"Sakura told me," Eriol replied and turned to walk back into the castle. 

The rest followed him into the castle, down many hallways and turns, and finally into the dining hall that had huge chandeliers and a big oak table in the center. 

Servants brought trays of tea and butter cookies and placed them in front of them. 

"So, do we know what Sakura's imposter's name is?" Eriol asked. "Her real name I mean." 

Everyone shook there heads. "We never found out what her name was, but maybe someone else did." 

"I wonder why she wants to be princess," Sakura pondered out loud. 

"We heard her saying that she wanted the cards," Meiling added. "But the book is here, with us." 

Syaoran frowned, "Do you think she'll sense the book is here, and come here?" 

"It's very possible cute little descendant," Eriol said. "But we must stay calm if it does happen..." 

"What if you all get possessed!!" Sakura exclaimed. "Just like my family..." 

Meiling leaned on one hand. "Maybe there's a way to pervent being possessed?" 

"Why not try the sheild card?" Kero suggested. "Then maybe the dark magic wouldn't be able to affect us." 

"Good idea!" Sakura smiled. "Like Meiling said, she wants the cards. Why?" 

Syaoran shrugged, "Probably for power like everyone else does." 

Everyone nodded in agreement, when a little flying cat like creature flew into the room. "Master! You had tea and you didn't call me?!" 

Kero eyed the creature. "And who are you?" 

The cat like creature stared at Kero with a raised eyebrow. "Keroberos." 

"Spinel Sun," Kero muttered and pulled his plate of cookies closer to him. 

Spinel didn't care and dove at Kero's cookies, and soon they were tumbling onto each other in the air. Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling sweatdropped. 

"I never knew that they knew each other," Sakura said. 

Eriol smiled, "Back then they did. When I was still alive and in one piece." 

"I see..." Sakura poked at her cookies. "I wonder how the Kinomoto Kingdom is getting along..." 

"They shouldn't be in to much trouble..." Syaoran said. 

Suddenly Meiling bolted up in her seat. "Aiyaz!" 

"What Meiling?" Syaoran asked tiredly. 

"We've been gone from the castle for two days without telling your mother, Xiaolang! Won't Auntie Yelan be worried sick?!" Meiling exclaimed. 

Syaoran's eyes went wide. He had completely forgetten about his mother and his kingdom. "We better write a letter quick, before she sends out a billion search parties." 

Eriol handed them a piece of paper and a quill and Syaoran quickly squiggled a message and handed it to one of the messengers in the castle. 

"Do...do you feel that?" Syaoran asked uneasily as he rejoined them in the dining hall. 

Eriol pushed back his chair, followd by everyone else. "That dark aura again!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"It's her," Eriol stated. 

"Then let's go," Meiling had already started running out, but Syaoran pulled her back. "It's not safe for you to come Meiling. You don't know magic." 

Meiling frowned, "Even thought I'm a princess, I still know how to do martial arts! And I'm the queen of it too!" 

Syaoran held her firmly on the stop. "You are not going anywhere and that's final." 

Meiling sighed and relunctantly agreed. "But come back...all of you." 

Sakura smiled at her, "Yes, we will come back." 

"Good," Meiling smiled back and watched the three run out to the courtyard. She turned around and sweatdropped when she noticed that Kero and Spinel were still fighting over the plate of cookies. "At least I'll have entertainment."   
  


Sakura couldn't summon her wand, so she would have to call upon her cards by thoughts. Syaoran called upon his sword and Eriol summoned his dark staff. They stood there in a fighting position as the aura got stronger. 

"There's two..." Sakura remarked. 

Just as she said it, they all saw a flash of black and blue as it whizzed by them and around them. 

"Sheild card! Release and dispel!" Sakura summoned and pink orbs surrounded the three of them. 

The whizzing figure stopped and revealed XueLian. Her long black hair was tied into two long pig tails and her nails were hidously long. Her lips were blue, and she was dressed in blue chinese robes. A couple snow lillies were stuck in her hair. 

"XueLian?!" Sakura exclaimed. 

She smiled wickedly. "Princess, we meet again don't we now?" She looked at the pink orbs surrounding them. "Hmpth...I see you can still summon your cards without this." From her sleeve she pulled out the Clow Key. 

Sakura's eyes widened, "Give that back to me!" 

"It might come in handy later, so don't give it to her." 

Everyone turned to the direction of that voice. 

They saw a person they had never seen before, with a tight blood red dress and a black orb in her right hand. 

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked. 

"Let's just say...I am Sakura's imposter..." Celeste said with a half smile. "I had to look like the disceased Nadeshiko to fool the king and prince. Or else, it wouldn't have been easy to posseess them. But now, this is my true form." 

Sakura frowned, "Who are you really?" 

"I am Mistress Celeste..and I am here to get the cards and the book as revenge." 

"Revenge?" Sakura asked with a confused look. 

Celeste's smile turned into a scowl. "It's all your mother's fault Sakura. I bet she never mentioned be before in front of you now did she?" 

"...I don't remember," Sakura answered. 

"Well, I use to be one of your mother's best friends. Along with Sonomi, we were like three sisters that never would seperate." Celeste said in a bitter tone. "But, she betrayed me! We were at Fujitaka's ball, since he was going to choose a wife. He was going to choose me, I know it! But then Nadeshiko had to trip in front of him, just as he was walking towards me with the ring. He caught Nadeshiko, and there eyes met. And then....he choose her instead of me!" Celeste screamed. "I could have been queen, and you could have never existed card mistress!" She pointed a finger at Sakura. "So, go join your mother Princess Sakura." 

XueLian took that as a cue, and she shot lines of strings from her finger nails, and at the ends of each string was a sharp dagger. Sakura had thought that it wouldn't be able to penetrate the shield, but it went easily through. 

"Watch out Sakura!" Syaoran pushed her out of the way and the two landed on the grass. 

"Arigatou..." Sakura mumbled and got up slowly. *Fire card...come to my aid...* She thought furiously and Firey appeared and attacked XueLian. 

Eriol took over and shot a bolt of lightning at her. "Sakura, go take care of Celeste." 

"Right!" Sakura ran in front of her. *...Let's try sword...sword come to my aid!!* Suddenly a sword appeared in her hands and she striked at Celeste who easily dodged it. 

"I thought you could do better card mistress," Celeste said and rubbed the dark orb in her hand. It started to glow blue and water came shooting at Sakura. 

"Hoe!!" Sakura quickly summoned the jump card and she leapt out of the way. *I wish I had my star staff! It would be easier...* 

"Sakura! Catch!" Sakura turned around and saw Eriol throwing the Clow Key towards her. 

Sakura smiled, "Thanks!" She caught it in her hands. "Key that holds the power of darkness, reveal thy true form! I, Sakura, command you under contract, release!" Her wand appeared in her hand, as her sword disappeared. 

"Earthy! Release and dispel!" Sakura summoned Earthy and it created an earthquake right beneath where Celeste was standing. 

Celeste closed her eyes in concentration and soon she had floated into the air and to safety. She rubbed her orb again and it flared red, and a spiral of flames spun down at Sakura. 

"Water come forth!" Syaoran had been helping Eriol fight XueLian, but he saw Sakura in trouble so he quickly sent a pillar of water up the spiral. 

It went through and hit Celeste, including the fire that she had summoned herself. She fell to the ground and quickly got up, angered. "You won't win that easily." 

Sakura watched in horror as Celeste's orb glowed every single color and a beam of color shot out in a dagger shape and right into Sakura's heart. 

Syaoran and Eriol had just finished off XueLian, as they heard a high pitching scream. 

"SAKURA!!!!!!" Syaoran shouted and caught her before she fell. 

The rainbow color dagger disappeared, only leaving a deep wound and blood was oozing out quickly. Sakura's lips had paled and she forced a small smile on her pale lips. 

"You...you were in my fragile dreams..." Sakura choked. 

Syaoran hugged her tightly. 

"I wanted...wanted to live...happily...ever after with you...guess it...was another...fragile...dream..." Sakura uttered. 

Syaoran felt tears trickle down his cheeks. "No! That dream will come true Sakura! It will come true!" He stood up, his aura flaring in anger as he faced Celeste. 

"You won't win," Syaoran said calmly. "Evil never wins good."   
  
  
  
  


AN: Aiyaz! Will Sakura die?! You'll have to stay tooned to find out! Arigatou for reading and please review onegai =D   
  



	9. The Land of Dreams

  
  
  


AN: Merry Christmas everyone!! And a happy new year too! Well, I finally finished this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS/CC or its characters, they belong to CLAMP.   
  
  


**In My Fragile Dreams**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 9: The Land of Dreams**   
  
  
  


I knew, when I saw Sakura walk out of the doors of the castle, that something was going to be wrong. I just had a sick feeling in my stomach...but I thought it was just that I was nervous and scared for my friends. But when I heard that scream, I knew that something was wrong. Something had gone wrong...and it was Sakura who screamed. 

I don't know if I should go out there, or should I stay in here with the stuffed animal and Spinel. Or should I order the two guardian beasts to go out and save their masters? I don't know what to do...for once, Meiling Li doesn't know what to do.   
  


Syaoran raised his sword high above his head and charged at Celeste in lightning speed. His amber eyes flared with anger and someone hurting his beloved ying fa. 

"AHH!!!" He yelled while striking at her, but he gasped as he felt that he had struck air. 

Celeste appeared behind him, rubbing her orb and a dark dagger shot out, aiming right at Syaoran's heart. 

Syaoran's eyes widened, but when he felt no pain, he opened them again and found that the sheild card was still protecting him. And now, it was even stronger than before. 

"Sakura..." 

_I'll protect you...with the last ounce of my life...._ He heard a familiar soft voice in his head. Sakura. 

"You won't die Sakura..." He said under his breath and threw a talisman into the air and struck it with his sword. "Lightning! Come forth!" 

The lightning streak charged at Celeste, yet it seemed to bounce right off her. She smirked and continued to rub the orb in her hand, and now it shone that rainbowy color again. 

"Watch out Syaoran," Syaoran heard Eriol warn him from the side with Sakura's limp body in his arms. 

The rainbow color dagger was released and shot at Syaoran with such speed that he didn't see it coming. He knew this was it, he was going to die and join Sakura. His eyes shut, waiting...it was going to come soon. 

Yet it never came. 

He heard a body slump down, and his eyes shot open right away. His eyes widened at the sight of the body in front of him. 

"MEILING!" He fell onto his knees and picked up his cousin. 

The rainbow dagger once again vanished, only leaving a deep wound in Meiling's chest. She smiled weakly up at him and reached her hand out to carees his cheek. 

"...Xiaolang...am..am I...your fav...orite cousin...?" She coughed out come blood, but the question was still clear. 

Syaoran felt his eyes water. He nodded furiously. "Yes! Yes you are my favorite cousin...forever Meiling." 

Meiling's smile widened, as her other hand that was covered in her own blood grasped Syaoran's. "Save...Sakura...let her dream come true..." She was having a hard time to breath now. "Live...happily ever after..." And then, her once firey ruby eyes glazed over, and her head rolled to one side. 

Syaoran felt his whole body shake. His love and his favorite cousin...he wouldn't let them die so easily. Yet Meiling was already dead, and he couldn't sense Sakura's aura anymore. 

"Celeste..." He hissed with anger as he felt his blood boil. 

He raised his sword once again, but this time he felt another pair of hands over his left hand. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Meiling. She smiled at him, yet he could see right through her.__

_"Don't give up..." _Meiling said softly. 

Syaoran nodded, and he felt another pair of hands on his right hand. He looked over his other shoulder, and saw the emerald eyed princess. Sakura. Yet, she was tranparent too. 

_"Remember Shaoran, you're my number one,"_ Sakura smiled at him. 

Syaoran felt stronger, and his aura blazed mixed with a tint of pink. He ran at Celeste so fast, and amazingly his sword drove right into her chest, revealing black red blood. 

Celeste's eyes widened, and she shrieked in pain and fell onto her knees. Her right hand still clutched her dark orb tightly, and she forced a triumphant smirk on her face. 

"You are correct that evil never wins good..." She muttered. "Yet, this will be different...evil and good will both be...tied.." 

Syaoran saw Celeste rubbing her orb for the last time, and an intense black colored arrow shot out and into Syaoran's chest. He fell back, his sword flying in the air and he hit the ground hard. 

"SYAORAN!" He heard Eriol's faint voice call his name. 

_Shaoran....___

_Xiaolang...___

It was all getting blurry, and his head pounded with pain. And everything...went black.   
  


*Am I dead?* Syaoran asked himself, and received no reply. He looked around him, and a heavy mist hung everywhere, and it was impossible to see through the mist. The mist, was like clouds. *Am...am I in heaven?* 

"Shaoran..." 

He glanced to his right, and saw a figure emerge from the mist. The girl was dressed in all white, and she had auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes. 

"Sakura! Where are we?!" He glanced at himself, and noticed that he too, was wearing all white. "Are we in heaven?" 

"No..." Was her reply as their hands met. "We are not in heaven, nor hell. We are in my dreams...yet it can break any second..." 

Syaoran's expression turned from a concerned one to a confused look. "Your dreams? It is so misty though.." 

Sakura gave him a light angelic smile. "Come..." 

Syaoran felt Sakura tug at him, and he felt his feet leave the ground...if there was a ground. The mist flew past them at such a speed that he had to close his eyes. And the next time he opened it, he saw cherry blossom petals everywhere. 

Floating, drifing, at all different speed from the heavens. The grass was a wonderful fresh green, and little daisies sprouted around. The sky was cloudless and a cerulean blue. But must of all, in the center was a girl and a boy. 

The girl was around twenty, and had long auburn hair and bright cheerful emerald eyes. The boy had messy brown hair and deep amber eyes. The two were staring at each other, with blushes on both faces. 

They were swing back and forth on a wooden swing in the center of this blissful scene. Not caring about their surroundings, but only noticing each other. 

"This is my fragile dream..." Sakura said sadly. 

Syaoran frowned, "Why is it fragile?" 

"...Because it won't come true..." Sakura's sparkling eyes went dull. 

"Who said it won't come true?!" Syaoran demanded. 

Sakura lifted her head, to look into his eyes. "Because it is impossible. We will soon be in heaven..." 

"But we will be together..." 

"...We never know..." She said softly. "We never know..." Syaoran felt her presense leaving him, and he reached out for her but no one reached back. 

He was alone, and the wonderful scene in front of him vanished. He was alone, in the swirling mists once again. 

"Xiaolang!! Xiaolang!!" 

He spun around, and saw a black haired girl running out of the mist, her ruby eyes dazzling with happiness. 

"Meiling...?!" He gasped in shock. 

His cousin smiled as she stopped running in front of him. "Have you seen Sakura?" 

"Yes..." 

"Oh! Where is she?!" Meiling asked. 

Syaoran noted that Meiling was also wearing all white. "...She vanished..." 

Meiling frowned, "She's on her way then..." 

"What do you mean?" 

"She's on her way to heaven, while we are still waiting for our turn," Meiling explained. "We are in the land between heaven and hell. Which is the land of our dreams. Not just any dreams, but our most precious ones, yet they are the most fragile..." 

Syaoran felt confused more than ever, yet he slightly understood. "So don't I just wait for my turn and I'll see Sakura again? And we'll live happily ever after?" 

"...It doesn't work that way Xiaolang..." Meiling said sadly. "Some lucky people that die, get reborn. Some people just stay up in heaven. It all depends on destiny. Heaven is big Syaoran, and Sakura would be anywhere." 

Then Meiling vanished right before him, and he was once again alone. 

"...I won't let this happen..." Syaoran muttered. 

He glanced up when he felt an aura. He gasped at what he saw. It was Clow's symbol, with the sun and the moon and other inscriptions. The circle was glowing a brilliant gold, and he wondered what was happening... 

"GAKI!!!" 

Syaoran gasped when he saw Kero tumbling out of the symbol and flying right into his face. "Whoa! Watch it stuffed animal! And why are you here?!" 

"...To save you and Sakura! There's still time! We just have to follow Eriol's plans," Kero quickly explained. 

Syaoran's eyes lit up. "Really?! Tell me!" 

"You have to go to heaven, and find Sakura before she goes into her dreams. Because when she does go into her dreams, she will not want to come out." 

"Why?" 

"Because her dreams would be what she always wanted. Who would want to leave what they always wanted their entire life?" Kero questioned. "Just follow the rules and bring her back!" 

"...What about Meiling?!" He suddenly remembered. 

Kero frowned, "...As much as I hate her...but I'm sorry. Eriol says that you can only bring one person back. It's your choice I guess...and the portal is closing so I better hurry." Kero turned his back and flew back into the symbol and vanished. 

Syaoran felt himself fall, he was probably going to heaven now. Yet, he was left with a hard descision. 

Sakura. 

Meiling. 

Who?   
  
  
  
  


AN: Well, I think everyone knows who Syaoran will pick to save. Yet, how will this come to happen? Anyways, stay tooned and find out! Review onegai and arigatou!   
  



	10. Together Forever

  
  
  


AN: This story is ending! This is the final chapter and it's one of my shorter stories but oh well! Please R+R arigatou! 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS/CC or its characters, they belong to CLAMP.   
  
  
****

**In My Fragile Dreams**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 10: Together Forever**   
  
  
  
  


Syaoran appeared in a bright bright place. The mist had cleared revealing nothing but blue sky and clouds as flooring. He saw no one around, just himself. 

He started to walk where his senses lead him too, and he continued to walk and walk. Passing different gates, and sometimes even people, or should I say angels too. 

"...Xiaolang?" 

Syaoran turned around and saw a man standing in front of him. Yet at once, he felt that this person was familiar... 

"Dad?!" 

"Xiaolang..." He nodded. "You have died...at such a young age?" He said sadly. 

Syaoran sighed, "Not exactly. There is still time and I'm here to get...to get one of my friends back with me." 

"...Who?" 

"...It's either Meiling, or my friend Sakura," Syaoran explained his hard descision to him. 

His father placed a hand on his shoulder. "I take it that Sakura isn't just a friend, but your love." This caused Syaoran to blush a crimson red. "Nothing to be embarrassed about or shy about. When I fell in love with your mother, I was as helpless as you. So just follow you heart Xiaolang...and make the right choice." 

"Ok..." Syaoran watched as his father glided away and he was once again alone in this alien place. He walked by a little girl, and he felt sorry that this girl would have died so soon. He continued his search, yet he didn't exactly know who he was looking for...Meiling or Sakura. 

"Xiaolang!!" 

Syaoran recognized that voice at once. It was Meiling. He turned around and saw Meiling standing there with a bright smile on her face. "You've come!" Meiling smile slightly wavered. "Yet...we can't all stay together neh? They call this place heaven, because we get to enter our most wanted dreams. Maybe that's why they call this place heaven...I haven't seen Sakura around, maybe she's gone already.." 

"NO!" Syaoran shocked Meiling. "I'm here...to bring someone back with me to earth. But I can only bring one person...." He looked at the fluffy white ground in sadness. 

But then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, and he looked up again. Meiling gave him a soft smile and a squeeze in the hand. "I know Sakura will take care of you better then I could ever....I loved you then when we were engaged, but we broke the engagement...but, I still love you, maybe even more then I ever did. As a cousin...a brother even." Meiling placed her hands on his. "Go find her, and bring her back. I let you go little wolf..." She gave him another bright smile and turned around to leave. 

Syaoran stayed glued to his spot. "Go Xiaolang...before it's to late..." He heard Meiling say, and that made him start running. 

*No! It can't be to late...it can't be!* He thought furiously. 

Meiling stopped walking away and looked behind her shoulder again. She smiled to herself, knowing that Syaoran would find his happiness. She opened her right palm and a lotus dropped from her hand, and down down to earth, and then she entered her gates to her dreams.   
  


Sakura walked by many different gates, and she finally came to one that had written on it in gold writing, Sakura Kinomoto. She peered into the gate, and what she saw made her blush. 

She was walking up the ail, in wedding dress and all. Her father escorting her up, and there at the end was Syaoran in a tuxedo. He had one of his rare smiles on his face, and Sakura was to. 

Sakura wanted to jump into the gates when she heard someone yelling. "NO!!" Sakura spun around and saw Syaoran, running up to her. She had a confused look on her face. "Syaoran? Why are you up here?" 

"To bring you back to earth with me! We still have time!" He reached for her hand. 

Sakura glanced behind her shoulder at the wonderful scene, and Syaoran followed her gaze and felt a blush creep to his face when he saw himself and Sakura kissing at their wedding. 

"But...I want to go there..." Sakura said, pointing through the gates. "I want to join them..." 

"...But Sakura! Those are just dreams and not the real thing!" Syaoran remarked. "...We CAN make this happen in real life Sakura. Just come back with me, and we'll make this happen." Syaoran said defiantly. 

Sakura blinked at him, hre confused lips curved into a smile. "Hoe? Really...?!" 

Syaoran nodded, with a smile. "Ashiteru Sakura Kinomoto. And I want are wedding to happen today." 

Sakura felt her heart explode in happiness and she threw herself into Syaoran's arms. "Ashiteru Syaoran Li..." Her voice was slightly muffled since her face was in his chest. 

"Then we better get going..." 

"Er how?" Sakura said, raising her head. 

Syaoran didn't remember Kero telling him how. "...Er..." 

"Oh look!" Sakura pointed to the symbol that had appeared in the sky. "That's Clow Reed's symbol." 

"Right! We go through it!" Syaoran remembered how Kero had flew in and out of it before. 

Sakura summoned the fly card and the both flew up to the symbol hand in hand.   
  


Eriol, Kero, and Spinel sat around the three dead bodies waiting patiently. 

"They only have five more mintues..." Eriol sighed. 

Kero had a stress mark on his head. "That gaki better bring...bring Sakura back..." 

Suddenly, Syaoran's body starting glowing green, and his amber eyes shot open. "Wa?! Sakura!!" 

The body next to him started to glow pink, which was Sakura. And her wound healed itself and her eyes fluttered open as she sat up. "Hoe?" 

"Sakura!" Syaoran pulled her into his arms. 

Eriol, Spinel, and even Kero watched the moment in happiness. When they seprated, Sakura saw Meiling's body beside her. 

"Meiling-chan..?! Why isn't she waking up..." She asked softly. 

"...I could only bring one person back Sakura..." Syaoran replied sadly. "She told me, that I should go to you..she said that she would let me go..." 

Sakura felt tears build up in her eyes for the lost of one of her bestest friends. "We'll have a proper burial for her..alright?" 

"Right..." Syaoran stood up. "Eriol...arigatou for saving us." 

Eriol smiled, "No problem." 

"Then...should my father and brother be back to normal now?" Sakura asked worridly. 

"Let's go back and see."   
  


"Father, why are we still eating breakfast?" Touya asked with a confused look on his face. "And look, it's almost night time." 

"I don't know son...I don't know..." Fujitaka replied. "Do you remember anything? I don't..." 

Touya shrugged, "I have no idea...hey, where is the squirt?!" 

"ONII-CHAN!! OTOU-SAN!!" They heard a voice call and soon Sakura appeared into the room. "Are you guys alright?!" She waved her hands in front of both people. 

Touya stared at her oddly. "What are you doing that for? Do you think we're like possessed squirt?" 

Sakura sighed in reilef, her brother was back to normal. She give him a bear hug which surprised Touya, but he shrugged and returned the hug. 

"I'm so glad everything is back to normal..." 

Syaoran stepped up to them and cleared his throat. "Excuse me your majesty, but I would like to have your daughter's hand in marriage today." 

Fujitaka smiled at Syaoran. "I see that the engagement thing worked." 

"Yes, I did," Syaoran said and returned the smile. "May we have...the wedding today?" 

Fujitaka's eyes widened. "I don't see why not. Just it's so sudden!" 

"Please otou-san? We've been through hell together!" 

"No heaven," Syaoran corrected. 

Sakura giggled, "Right!" 

Fujitaka and Touya looked at them with confusion but nodded. "I guess..you may be wedded today!"   
  
  


The bells were ringing, and the clock was tinking it's way to midnight. People of the kingdom were wide awake at the sudden break news that their beloved princess was soon to be married to the prince of the Li Kingdom. 

Everyone gathered around the already crowded church, wanting to catch a glimpse of the groom or bride. 

"Sakura!! You look so KAWAII!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she twirled Sakura around in a circle. "Fabulous!" 

Sakura sweatdropped, "Arigatou...the dress is wonderful Tomoyo-chan!" 

"Thanks! I made it like weeks ago because I knew you would get married sooner of later and I wanted to be prepared!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Now put the veil on and you're all set!" 

Sakura smiled and flung the veil on carefully. She stepped out, with her father escorting her, and the flower girl spreading cherry blossoms around the ail. Sakura was red, but no one could see that under the veil. She was excited and happy all at the same time. 

She finally reached the end, where Syaoran was waiting. It seemed like enternity but she was finally there. 

The priest went through a whole bunch of lines, that Sakura didn't even here. All she could here was the breathing of Syaoran. And Syaoran could only stare at his Sakura that was standing before him. 

"And now, do you Syaoran Li, take Sakura as your beloved wife until the end of time?" The priest questioned. 

"I do." 

"And Sakura Kinomoto, do you take Syaoran Li as your beloved husband until the end of time?" 

"I do!" Sakura said a bit too excitedly. 

The priest closed his book. "You are now pronounced husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." 

The crowd went into cheers and claps as Syaoran pulled the viel away from Sakura's face, revealing her slight pink blush that had crept up to her cheeks. 

He leaned over, and placed a passionate kiss on Sakura's lips, and Sakura return it. 

"I feel like we are in my fragile dreams..." Sakura mumbled through the kiss. 

Syaoran smiled, "You are..." 

"We're together forever now..."   
  
  
  
**** ****

**The End**

  
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

AN: The story is over!! Thank you for reading and reviewing through out the story! I appreicate it alot and I love you all reviewers! Anywyas, I hope you enjoyed the story, and stay tooned for another ficcy by Xiaoling ;) Thanks again and again! 

xox Xiaoling   
  



End file.
